我们睡觉的时候
by Draechaeli
Summary: PostEW Preventer Wind and Thunder make the best team of agents Zechs and Wu Fei hate each other. So what happens when they need to catch a thief in the old Khushrenada estate, and begin to dream lovely things. 13x6, 13x5, 6x5x6, 13x5x6, 3x4, 1xR, 2x?
1. Crossdressers

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W or any of its characters. Welcome to the wonderful world of Fanfiction!

Warning: This fic contains at least SHOUNEN-AI (guys kissin' and cuddlin') and possibly YAOI (explicit sex scenes between guys), it also contains PEDERASTY (erotic practices between adult males and adolescent boys) because Wu Fei is16(now or has been for a few chapters).

Sort of Drug use in this Chapter, and actual Crossdressing.

Pairings: 13x6, 13x5, 6x5x6, 13x5x6, 3x4, 1xR

Author Note: I'm doing NaNoWriMo so no updates for November. I just had to write this I'm going to put it on pause until a few of my other ficcys are finished. I hope you enjoy. There seriously needs to be more 13x5x6 and all such combos there of fics. Happy Reading!

-Na

Wǒmen shuì jiào de shí hòu我们睡觉的时候(While We Were Sleeping)

Mission Log 1: Cross-dressers

"Why?"! exclaimed Wu Fei sneering at the taller blonde, the older man began to wrap most of his hair into a tight bun.

Blue eyes glanced in the mirror and looked into the black orbs of the younger Preventer agent, "What? Do you think I should have worn the blue dress?"

"I think you shouldn't have worn any dress, Preventer Fire is on this mission with us, and she is a women," replied The fiery Chinese youth, who then turned onyx orbs onto the third member on their mission, "how can you stand it when he acts like this? How can you be attracted to that?"

Noin giggled, "Ara, Preventer Thunder he makes a better woman then me, mostly because I cannot seduce targets, besides I gave up a long time ago, when I realized that he is always chasing ghosts."

Zechs Merquise glared into the mirror at his old friend and hissed, "Noin."

Dark violet eyes laughed, "Ara sir, ano… where are your pumps? Once you're dressed we can go over mission details." Looking around the female found the red high heeled shoes and held them out to the cross-dressed blond.

"He's already too tall, he shouldn't be wearing those," grumbled Chang Wu Fei.

Light blue eyes turned to look at the youngest member, "You are right, where are the flat shoes?" Noin and Zechs began to look around the compartment for the shoes in question, while Wu Fei's eyebrow twitched irritably.

"We're going to land soon, can't we discuss the mission?" growled the ex-Gundam pilot.

"O-ke, so Preventer Thunder, thanks to the intercepted letter from the drug lord, Felipe Comenchini, to the Chinese leader's son Hu Enlai you will be taking his roll, act interested in his products, do not try them. Preventer Wind, you will be playing the part of a host/prostitute that Comenchini hired for the event, don't reveal yourself as a man too soon," quickly rattled off the sable haired female.

"And Preventer Fire, is point," added the ex-Lightning Count.

"Zechs do you have the sleeping drug? Wu Fei the placebo?" asked Noin.

"Hai," both men answered.

"I am not injecting or snorting powdered sugar," added the caramel colored boy while fingering the plastic bag of powdered sugar in one hand and sugar pills in the other.

"Of course not," replied the ex-OZ agent, "now it has been estimated three days for us to get the information needed to arrest this scum. Either a physical proof of the new drug he is harboring or files of his plans for the diplomats and high ranking officials that he has invited to this event. All I need is visual and verbal confirmation, if it is the drug you won't have to say a word, and we'll grab him."

"Four hours, tops," replied Wu Fei.

"Nani ka?" asked the mission point.

"This guy is nothing big; I can convince him to give me the drug within four hours of me meeting him. There is a reason I'm showing up two hours after the prostitute, and before all the other diplomats," replied Wu Fei as he took out an extra plastic bag and started to put a few of the sugar pills that frankly looked like ecstasy or China's hottest drug yáo yào wán. **[1 **The drug had originally been tested as a pharmaceutical to treat epilepsy, but the test results came up with too many negative side effects including causing epilepsy attacks on certain occasions. The drug was than leaked for recreational use. It was a yo-yo drug, the yo-yo drug which is the non-Chinese users refer to it as. One moment the user could be higher than a kite the next lower than a worm, not to mention the hallucinogenic effect. Hu Enlai was the biggest name suspected user of the yo-yo drug.

Handing the bag over to the blonde, who looked at him funny, Wu Fei added, "He is going to personally pick me up, if you're in the car help me out. I would prefer not to be a Hǔ for longer than need be."

A long pale hand reached out and took the proffered bag, suddenly over the intercom a voice declared, "We will be landing momentarily, please be seated for the landing." The three Preventer agents looked at one another, and then took their respective seats.

The plane landed quickly, everyone quickly got ready Zechs with two bags and a purse got into a low end car, one that would be feasible for a brothel to own. He would be directly driving to his client's house which was only about twenty minutes away. More then half of the agents got off the plane to set posts around the area, while Wu Fei, Noin and the remaining agents were going to the airport an hour away where Hu Enlai was set to be picked up.

Upon getting to the airport, Preventer Thunder was left alone, as Noin went to set up the equipment so that she could see and hear everything that her two undercover agents were doing. By the time that she had gotten everything set up and working she was surprised to see that the Chinese youth was not engaged in martial arts practice, but a book. As the time of arrival approached Chang flipped his book to the beginning and laid it open on the seat next to him, he began to slouch in the chair and close his eyes. The older female was shocked; she never thought that she would see, or rather sense from the ruffled clothing, that boy slouch.

Zechs or Maria as he was calling himself for this mission walked two steps behind Felipe Comenchini. He had arrived at his client's house and because of the time crunch, he only was asked to suck dick. The blond was rather happy that as a prostitute condoms were mandatory, because if he had to swallow that fat drug king's ejaculate, he would have thrown up and than killed the bastard and most likely himself.

Blue eyes looked ahead of the small entourage and saw the Chinese teenager that they were headed towards. He recognized the youth as Chang Wu Fei, but he knew everyone else saw Hu Enlai. As the group approached one obsidian eye blearily opened a slit, a moment later both eyes were open and the youth was standing, although the slouch was still there.

"Mr. Hu?" asked Comenchini, holding out his hand.

Onyx eyes looked up at the drug lord, with an irritated twich at the name he was being refered to as. He took in the beer belly hidden by the pressed black suit, the slicked back black hair with the graying sideburns. Lastly falling on the sunglasses that the older man was wearing, even while indoors. He recognized the man to be the one from the pictures in his file.

In a dreary depressed tone the young agent answered, "Yes I am, please call me Ēnlai, and you are Mr. Comenchini I presume." The imposter Hu shook the hand that was offered to him in a slightly less than adequate way.

The elder man just smiled an oily smile, "Yes and I am glad that you could make it, I hope you were not waiting too long. Come, the car is just outside."

A couple lackeys picked up the bags that were near the Chinese youth and the book that had sat next to him marking the page before the whole entourage turned to leave the airport. The caramel colored youth fell into step right behind his host but not far enough back to be walking with the prostitute.

Outside of the airport there were three black cars lined up on the curve. The two Preventer agents were led to the center car. They got into the car, with the drug lord between them.

The car had not been moving for very long when Comenchini decided to bring to attention the fact that Mr. Hu looked a little under the weather, "Are you all right Enlai? Was the flight rough?"

"No, no nothing like that, it was just a boring flight I had to find a way to keep myself entertained, if you understand what I am saying," replied the sable haired youth.

Comenchini eyebrow rose, "So it is true than you yo-yo?"

"All of the time. I would yo-yo less, if it is true that you got something else for me to play with. I could use something so I'm not so yo-ed down," the ex-Gundam pilot 05 said drearily, mumbling the last part.

The old drug lord looked at the youth to his side and than to the prostitute next to him, snaking an arm around the cross-dressers waist, he was than yanked into the drug lords lap, "I don't want my guests depressed, even if they're yo-ed down," turning his attention to person in his lap he smiled, "Maria dear, why don't you see if you can lift his spirits."

"Of course," purred the blond putting a red painted fingernail to a cheek in thought. Reaching into his bosom he pulled out a plastic bag, "how about a little E before we begin?"

The dark eyed boy moaned, "I haven't had E in years."

The drug lord smirked this drug reveling event was going better than he had hoped and it hadn't even started yet. Taking the bag of pills from the whore he took two out, not even checking for the 'E' stamp that proved it was the real thing. Holding the pills near the blond's mouth he said, "Here, tongue out," once he placed the pills on the pink tongue he nudged the blond towards the sable haired youth, "now share."

As he leaned forward, Zechs smirked expecting to throw his partner off. Raising a hand he lifted the caramel colored chin towards him. The little pills obviously still on his tongue, swiftly he moved forward. There were no pleasantries no soft lip on lip, simply the swift intruding of a tongue into another mouth.

Wu Fei had no time to think of the implication of the actions, that this was his first real kiss, in a way. He did notice however, the sweet taste of sugar as it dissolved on the tongues in his mouth. They pulled away quickly and made a show of swallowing. A nudge on the blonds back, made him lean forward again, this made the growing bulge in the lap he was sitting in more apparent.

As the Sanc kingdom prince leaned in and saw the flickering of surprise shock in the onyx orbs, he wanted to laugh, he was making out with Chang Wu Fei for all intensive purposes his enemy while sitting in the lap of a pedophile who thought he was a girl!

This time he was gentle, there was a delicate press of lips, the ex-Lightning count than had to coax the younger's lips to participate but it seems that he was just going to be a stubborn dragon. The elder was in the process of prying those lips open, when he heard the rustle of a plastic bag.

Pulling back suddenly he saw the drug lord about to take one of the Preventer fake ecstasy pills. Lightning quick he snatched the pill and plastic bag from Comenchini. The graying haired man growled, "What is the meaning of this?"!

"I well, I don't really want to waist my E since it is so expensive," replied the nervous blond fidgeting in the lap of the elder perverted man.

"You gave one to him," pointed out the irate man.

"But you made me, and you are so important that I don't want to poison your system with such impure drugs"

"He is a foreign dignitary!"

"Really? I kissed a foreign dignitary?"

"That is not the point," growled the drug lord.

Zechs gave the man a coy look, "Come now, don't be mad," he moved in closer to whisper in the elder's ear, "why don't we all share your higher quality junk, and we can all have wild sex, I know you want to do him…"

The old man smiled, and the Hu imposter didn't like where things were going, but tried to encourage it anyways, "Yeah why don't we try this new stuff that you got."

"No your death is only to come when the rest of the guest are here," whispered Comenchini.

Panic started to well in the Chinese youth's soul though he tried not to show it. It was the blue eyed Preventer that picked up on the drug acronym, "But I want to die now." He added a pout and a subtle caress to the erection that the drug lord supported.

After a shuttering moment Comenchini reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag of green powder, "This is Morte." **[2**

The Preventer's eyes went wide and not a minute later did the car screech to a halt, Preventer Wind smirked, "And this is you under arrest."

Wu Fei already had handcuffs out and was cuffing the drug lord, "Wait, what is going on here?"

"You are under arrest by order of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, for illegal recreational drug use, trafficking, and conspiring for a political coup," replied Wu Fei, "Preventer Wind, remove yourself from his lap so that I can remove him from the vehicle." **[3**

"What, How did you know?" sputtered a shocked Comenchini.

Merquise shuffled himself the lap of there prison and out his passenger door, picking up the bag of Morte from the ex-drug lord's hand. While Wu Fei holding on to his prisoner with one hand opened the door with the other and scooted backwards out of the car dragging the older man with him. As soon as Preventer Thunder was out of the car he handed off Comenchini to another agent.

Following Zechs the two made their way towards Noin. Wu Fei discretely growled, "I cannot believe you did that, you really are a slut."

"Oi, that only took little over an hour, you wanted help you got it, and my slutty ways probably saved your ass literally!"

"How do you see that?" fumed the smaller.

"That guy was getting hard from thinking you to be a drugged teenage boy being dominated by an older woman, when I pushed him to show us the Morte, he practically admitted that he wanted to fuck you!"

"Fine, whatever," huffed Wu Fei.

There was a moment of silence while they rounded a corner walking towards their point. After a moment a fidgety blond broke the still, "How did you know his plans?"

"I guessed."

It wasn't long until they met up with Noin who was describing the mission details to Une, not long after the two agents arrived did they hang up.

Une sighed; it hadn't been three hours since the agents had landed before they made an arrest. Agents Wind and Thunder worked amazing together, Zechs Merquise and Chang Wu Fei hated each other, and she wasn't sure but she had a feeling it was because of Treize Khushrenada.

There was suddenly a knock on Une's door and Sally Po walked in, "Excuse me Lady, but you remember those bank accounts that we took possession of and hadn't figured out where to donate the money yet?"

"If I remember right, there was a couple," replied Une with an agitated and interested look.

"The Khushrenada account Ma'me."

"What about it?"

"It would seem that someone has accessed the account and ordered produce."

"Produce?"

"Hai, and it was delivered to the Khushrenada estate, and as you know that is abandoned."

Une cursed.

Author's Note: Please take note that in the title there is the word "sleeping" meaning some exciting stuff/pairings are dream, just want to clear that up. Please no "Zechs is a cross-dresser" complaints this issue will come up within three chapters and then you can complain if you don't like the outcome.

Preventer Code Names

Since Noin, Sally, and Zechs all had element based names I found a system with eight elements (Wind and Wood are the same reprensentation) called I Ching so here are the meanings.

Une

Noin – Fire: Given

Sally – Water: Given

Zechs –Wind: Givin

Wu Fei – Thunder: Animal is Dragon

Duo – Mountian: attribute is resting or stand-still, mostly because Duo is a hard force to go against.

Quatre – Aether: This is the same as space/void, because of his space heart

Trowa – Earth: attribute is devoted and yielding

Heero – Lake/Marsh: attribute is tranquil (complete devotion), animal is sheep (he does as he is told.

**[1 **yáo yào wán搖药丸 shake pharmaceutical drug pill I made it up.

**[2 **Morte Italian for deathbasically more than one drug mixed together, haven't decided what yet.

**[3 **Drug/Overdose diplomats to gain power

**German Dictionary** (I learned German in Switzerland and what I learned as High German there is sometimes not actually High German):

**Chinese Dictionary **(I'm taking Chinese and I am so excited)

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review no matter what.

-Na


	2. Please Read

Author's Note: Hey Everyone I hate doing this, really. So here is what happened. I left the outline for a couple of my fics that I have the motivation to write at college and I am on winter break aka 14 hours from college except now I'm working 5-6 hours from my home town, and about 10 hours from college. So I am going to use my days off to finish up the fics that are almost done and I have little motivation for that is about a total of 5 chapters. Then I will go back to this and other fics with this message once school starts. And excitingly I have only class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday this semester so more fanfic time. When I update an actual chapter it will replace this message. Thank you for understanding and I am so sorry.

-Na


End file.
